


I don't want to draw it

by Soulxphantom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Panic, M/M, art student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulxphantom/pseuds/Soulxphantom
Summary: By life things, Keith has to draw his crush in art class... But his crush is naked.[Sheith] [One Shot] [Short story]





	I don't want to draw it

The art class is usually quite quiet, or at least it was until the professor gave the news that they will have a model to pose naked to paint. Since then, everything turned into discussions about which model to select, most males wanted a girl with big breasts, while the girls in the class wanted a male model with marked muscles.

Despite their age and career, most students are still immature. In the end the teacher decided to divide the class so that the girls draw a girl while the boys draw a boy.

Keith does not consider himself at the level of his classmates, he did not intend at any moment to see a naked model morbidly, and in general, he does not give a damn about the discussions of his class. So he kept his position until the day that Professor Holt took the model assigned to them, at which point he began to regret not joining the complaints of his classmates asking for a girl.

Is not uncomfortable to draw a male, the problem is that the model is nothing more and nothing less than his good neighbor Takashi Shirogane, his damn crush since he and his mother moved to the city. He had no idea that Shiro occasionally worked as an art model. Maybe Keith should feel fortunate to be able to see the boy he liked as God brought him into the world, but he is embarrassed.

Shiro obviously recognized him and waved from afar as if nothing mattered, then went to his place in the room and removed the thin robe he wore, leaving himself completely exposed and in view of the fourteen boys in the classroom.

Keith tries not to keep his mouth open or be too obvious with his classmates. He does not pretend to bother Shiro, since has the suspicion that he was always very bad disguising that is in love. His mother never helped much, she pushed him, nudged him or made much more obvious signs every time he happened to be less than three meters from Shiro. Keith regrets so much confessed to Krolia that he likes his neighbor.

Now he has to swallow his acute stupiditis and follow the teacher's instructions that are summarized in drawing the sculptural body of the love of his life. To be honest, Keith fell in love with Shiro's smile and kind expression without even thinking that he is attractive, of course, he crossed his mind in a not very explicit way that they would have sex, but it was not intentional.

But Shiro is attractive, Keith had never before analyzed his body in detail, that to be a Japanese, he did not have the classic features of one, he is a tall, strong man, his muscles were perfectly marked and accompanied by a couple of scars.

Advancing his strokes, Keith reaches a blocking point, refuses to appreciate the details of Shiro's penis. This is beyond fantasizing about being his boyfriend; it is as if he became a despicable person by looking at that part without authorization, although technically he has it.

 _“Something happens?”_ Professor Holt approaches Keith, after realizing that he had stopped drawing.

 _“Can I skip drawing this ...? Well, you know… that part”_ Keith says.

 _“It is something natural of the human body Keith, you do not have to be ashamed to draw it.”_ Mr. Holt sighs " _Just concentrate a little and you will achieve it"_

 _“But ...”_ Keith averts his gaze. _“I do not want to be focused on that”_

 _"It's a penis, like the one we all have here, do not act like an embarrassed girl”_ Interrupts Lance, the classmate next to him, and who by the way, has a loud and scandalous voice that can be heard throughout the room. After the sound of a couple of laughs, Keith begins to wish that the earth swallows him.

 _“Thanks for the clarification, Lance”_ Mr Holt sighs again, trying to make his comment not sound mocking. _“But indeed, it is a characteristic of all of us here, so if you have problems drawing it, it might be useful to change your place to the front where you can see with better clarity and draw faster”_

 _“But ... Professor Holt”_ Keith grimaces in embarrassment.

_“Not buts, go to the front”_

Keith sighs heavily, and takes his things to approach Shiro. It was not a novelty that the Japanese guy saw him slightly blushed from time to time, that's exactly why Keith never talks to him, but this time at least Keith wants to take comfort from Shiro noticing that it bothered to have to draw him in that way. He is not a happy pervert to draw the penis of his crush.

Unless Shiro thought he blushed at imagining himself doing other kinds of things, because now he has a clearer idea of how his body is...

No, no, no.

It is not correct to make a physical comparison among them and start imagining the positions in which they could be in bed, or wonder if by Shiro's weight will be suffocating to have it on top and it would be best to riding him, or if it will be more comfortable doing it in doggy style.

Maybe doggy is okay, it is less body contact but Shiro will be holding his hips, plus he will turns his back and that prevents him from seeing his face directly. Keith doesn’t like the idea of being seen with the expression of pillow-biter, even if he is going to be Shiro’s pillow-biter.

Damn, that's why he didn’t want to see Shiro naked.

It's not okay. Keith began to mark the strokes of Shiro's member in his drawing, doubting whether he should be a retailer in that part, just as he was with the rest of the body. Pretending to deviate, he pauses, distracting himself in drawing the pubic hair, to later realize that this is quite erotic.

His breathing begins to slow down, while his heart begins to pump hard, and that makes him dizzy. It is humiliating and nobody understands it… nobody is aware that he is in love with the naked man they all draw…

The man of his dreams is drawn by many hands; probably others have also drawn him before. How many people have seen him naked? Drawings are not malicious, but somehow it starts to be annoying that Shiro shows up.

Shiro should be naked only for a special person, and Keith wants to be that special person, but he is not.

After his head began to be bombarded with negative thoughts, frustration causes Keith to drop his pencil and leaves the room to lock himself in the toilet for as long as necessary until the class is over. He does not mind a reprimand from Professor Holt, he cannot be in the same room with Shiro naked pretending that nothing happens.

Keith does not understand the reason for his panic attack, there is nothing between him and Shiro to be jealous, also he does not have the courage to talk to him, much less confess his love so that he cares what Shiro thinks of him. So, yes, he is being stupid in an unjustified way, being aware of it did not diminish that it is childish.

Class time is over, but Keith waits fifteen more minutes to make sure everyone has left the room. If he is going to be scolded by the professor, at least he expects no one else to observe him.

As he supposed, Mr. Holt is in the classroom with his arms folded and frowning, annoyed that he left his class so obvious and childish.

 _“Keith”_ Says the older man loudly.

 _"Mr. Holt ..."_ Keith looks down, waiting for the scolding.

_“I need a very good explanation of why you left my class”_

_"I have no good explanation, Mr. Holt.”_

_“Keith!”_ Raises his tone of voice, as if he were scolding his own children.

 _“It was because I'm a fucking Gay! Is that what you wanted to hear? I do not feel comfortable drawing a penis that I want deep inside of me! I've been in love for months with the guy you brought to undress, and now I'll probably have wet dreams all fucking week.”_ Keith exclaims frustrated, letting everything he carried inside flow.

_“Wait Keith, try to control yourself”_

_“Control myself?! How the fuck can I control myself? It was pure damn luck that I did not end up with an erection in full class; I had no fucking idea that Shiro has it huge! That thing maybe does not even fit inside me and you sent me to the front where I could see it more closely!”_

_“Could you lower your tone a bit?”_ Mr. Holt gets nervous and starts pointing back at Keith, after which Keith turns his face, looking his favorite guy, Shiro.

 _“Oh shit...”_ Keith shrugs, hoping that his existence magically disappears.

 _“Ah ... Keith ...”_ Shiro does not know what to say, feels embarrassed.

_“I… I'll ask my mother to move us again to another city”_

_“No ... You could just ... Reassure yourself a few minutes and ... At least ... Invite me to go on a date before I find out if it fits inside you or not?”_ Shiro also shrugs.

_“You mean to find out if it fits your ... in my ... eh ...”_

_“Yes, I think dates are before that...”_ Shiro laughs nervously.

“ _Keith, when you finish your drawing just ... Leave it in my cubicle and I will pretend that I did not just receive a trauma.”_ Mr. Holt turns around, trying to forget the recent conversation.

It is definitely better for students to continue painting vases or fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have spelling mistakes, I am not an English speaker and I am just practicing the language, but I hope you have understood this short story :'D


End file.
